howtorockfandomcom-20200223-history
Last 1 Standing
"Last 1 Standing" is a song by Kacey and Zander that was performed in the episode, "How to Rock a Birthday Party". A portion of the song was also sung in "How to Rock a Part-Time Job". In reality, the song was written by Matt Wong, Claire Demorest and Max Schneider. This song is available for free download here. Max Schneider's solo version of this song is also available for download here. Lyrics Kacey's Scatting Kacey: Well, I could hear you call my name If I were miles away come running When every other light goes out to shine for you's my specialty Yes I'd go to leaps and bounds Don't care how cliche that sounds No, I'll never let you fall and hit the ground (CHORUS) So sign me up And I swear I'll be the first in line to, pick you up Just count on me anytime And if all your walls break down I'll be the last one standing Just call me up 'Cause if you need a friend tonight I'll be up if you ever need someone to cry on And if all your walls break down I'll be the last one standing Zander: Now if you're singing in the rain Well I'd be right there with you dancing And if you need a harmony on the track You know I got you back, I got your back, yeah 'Cause you know I'd be your friend Even if it's not the trend, no You know I'm here for you Through and through, that's the truth I got you till the end no Kacey and Zander: (CHORUS) So sign me up And I swear I'll be the person that'll pick you up (oh ohh) Just count on me anytime And if all your walls break down I'll be the last one standing Just call me up (na na) 'Cause if you need a friend tonight I'll be up if you ever need someone to cry on And if all your walls break down I'll be the last one standing... Zander's Scatting You know I'll be the last one standing So sign me up... I swear I'll be the first in line Just count on me anytime And if all your walls break down (And if all your walls break down) I swear I'll be the last one (Last one standing) standing oh oh Just call me up 'Cause if you need a friend tonight I'll be up if you ever need someone to cry on And if all your walls break down I'll be the last one standing Whoo ooo whoo whooo ohh ohhh ooh Sigh me up (ohh) I'll be the last one standing (ohohohohohoh) I'll be the last one standing Trivia *This is the first duet of the show. *This is the only duet with Zander and Kacey. *It was first heard in How to Rock a Birthday Party. *Both of the times the song was heard the whole band was involved but Kacey and Zander are the only ones singing the entire time. *In the beginning of How to Rock a Part-Time Job this song is heard when Gravity 5 are all in the band room together. Category:Songs Category:Season 1 songs Category:Gravity 5 Category:Duo Pairings Category:Cymphonique Miller Category:Max Schneider